Daozi
Daozi was Holy Man direct disciple and the head of the Thirteen Tribulation Immortals. After the Collapse of the Heavenly Way, Daozi became the caretaker Heavenly Way, the 8.5th Heavenly Way. Name Daozi Zidao Just like the rest of the Thirteen Tribulation Immortals’ name, his name can be read backwards while retaining its meaning. Big Fool Fool He was addressed by ‘Big Fool Fool’ by Seven Fool Fool, Chizi. Appearance After the Destruction of Ruism, Daozi appeared as a scholar with disheveled hair and incomplete clothing, and only one of the shoes he had been wearing was left. He also had a foolish smile on his face. After the Collapse of the Heavenly Way, Daozi’s appearance changed back to a handsome scholar. Personality Cultivation Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Daozi is a powerful Tribulation Immortal since he managed to survive when the majority of the Thirteen Tribulation Immortals perished in the battles against the Nine Serenities. Eternal Life Being During the first meeting of the Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance, Daozi has trod his Way and became an Eternal Life Being. The exact time he became one is unknown. However, since Daozi still didn’t have the moon wheel halo when he borrowed a Ruism sutra from Song Shuhang while the later was at the Beast Realm, the earliest time Daozi became an Eternal Life Being would be at the end of September 2019. Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance Daozi joined the Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance with the goal to be the next Heavenly Way and rectifies his teacher, Ruism Holy Man’s name. As a member of the alliance, Daozi participated in many covert operations to sabotage the ‘Current Heaven’ plans to patch up itself. The Battle of Ruism was one of the operations he joined. After the Collapse of the Heavenly Way, Daozi no longer interested to be the next Heavenly Way in favour of Tyrant Song, who was believed as the reincarnation of the really amazing Ruism Holy Man by the practitioners of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Demons of the Nine Serenities in general, and specifically by the disciples of Ruism. Battle of Ruism Daozi fought in the Battle of Ruism against the forces of the Ancient Heavenly Court. Becoming the 8.5th Heavenly Way Cheng Lin and Blockhead Song proposed Daozi become the caretaker Heavenly Way, the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way As the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way, Daozi’s jurisdiction and imperishable were severely limited. He can only exercise his jurisdiction before the Ninth Heavenly Way took office. Once the Ninth Heavenly Way proved the Way, Daozi will leave the office independently. Ru Canon Changing the Fate Against the Heaven After Daozi successfully became the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way, the first action he took was to resurrect the rest of the Thirteen Tribulation Immortals. *Wenzi, Yanzi, Chizi and Yuzi’s previously defective and incomplete resurrections were completed; *Yuanzi was healed from his vegetative state and Kun King’s control was removed from his mind; *Four severely injured Tribulation Immortals were fully healed; *Two Tribulation Immortals were resurrected. Star Destruction Virus Meeting the Black Sun In order to shield Tyrant Song’s movement, Daozi blocked the Heavenly Mystery in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Leaving Office Daozi was fully aware that his time as a Heavenly Way was limited. He spent lots of his time preparing Song Shuhang as the next Heavenly Way. 04th February 2020 as the date when he will leave the office. His retirement came as a surprise to the practitioners of All Heavens and Myriad Realms since it was less than a month since he took office. Relationships Ruism Ruism disciples always tried to contact him and bring him back to White Cloud Academy. However, since none of them are Tribulation Immortals, they can only look whenever he used his Gate of Space to run away. Just like the rest of the Thirteen Tribulation Immortals, he is addressed as ‘founder’ or ‘ancestor’ by Ruism disciples. After his really amazing master, Daozi technically has the highest seniority in Ruism. Song Shuhang Daozi have a high opion on Shuhang since the latter had helped Ruism many times in their darkest hours. During the Battle of Ruism, for Shuhang’s help, Daozi has promised to teach him Eternal Life Being level’s battle skills. Second Nine Serenities Ruler The Second Nine Serenities Ruler was introduced to Daozi by Song Shuhang. Third Nine Serenities Ruler The Third Nine Serenities Ruler was introduced to Daozi by Song Shuhang. Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler The Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler was introduced to Daozi by Song Shuhang. Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Thirteen Tribulation Immortals Category:Ruism Category:Eternal Life Being